


Alone with a pillow

by SoloFan_5678



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloFan_5678/pseuds/SoloFan_5678
Summary: Kagome indulged her night with a pillow and a mental image of Inuyasha(Sketch by me)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Alone with a pillow

It was in the middle of the night when Kagome woke up from the sound of the rain drumming on her roof. The room was dark and only the moonlight beaming through her windows made sense of her surroundings. 

  
  


Kagome shivered as the chilly air ran down her body, even more so when the rotating fan across the room turned towards her direction. She then pulled her blanket up for cover.

  
  
  


Feeling the warmth slowing enveloping her petite body, she thought of Inuyasha and pondered how in moments like this, where she would display any hint of discomfort, that he would rush to her side, talk to her in his most gentle voice no one in their group has had yet the privilege to hear, and drape over her body his most possessed fire-rat kimono.

  
  


She couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

  
  
  


But her relationship with Inuyasha was complicated. One and a half years of shard hunting and what they are, are still in hundred shades of gray. It was difficult to bear but their label was a line she knew not to cross.

  
  


But at the end of the day, she is still a human, right? A blossoming woman for that matter.

  
  
  


People on the other side of the well might have perceived her most innocent, something a miko of their time must embody together with the title, but Kagome knew she was anything but that. Her body craved Inuyasha’s attention. Attention she knew, she would not be getting anytime soon..

  
  
  


So she had to improvise.

  
  
  
  


Taking advantage of her solitude, she removed the pillow she was resting her head on, and with both her hands, adjusted its body so that most of its stuffing was clumped together in one of it’s pointed corners. 

  
  
  


Satisfied with how tender the edge had become, Kagome then laid on her side, spread her legs open, and proceeded to place the pillow bulge in between her folds, adjusting it sideways so it would fit the length of her slit completely , and pushing it further down her hole to feel that pleasant tingle she's been missing. 

  
  
  


“Aah” she couldn't help but release a breathy moan. With her cheeks still sandwiching a chunk of the pillow, she shifted carefully to straddle the cushion that is now beneath her. 

  
  
  


She closed her eyes and thought of Inuyasha. 

She kept coming back on that day. That one fateful afternoon Inuyasha ran butt naked towards her room. It might just be second or two, but that was enough for her to have a glimpse of his paradise.

  
  


She saw his silver pubes, wet, a bit tangled, and surprisingly not that bushy. 

And then his shaft, a tone darker than the rest of his body, limp and swaying from his panicked movements, glistening with soapy water that dripped to his tip. It was long and thick, and she would be lying if she says it did not intimidate her at all. 

  
  
  


Would it fit her? Would it penetrate her insides to the hilt? Oh what she would do to feel his shaft moving inside her…

  
  
  


For this night though, kagome would settle with this. Clamping her thighs tighter, she began to slowly hump her pillow. 

  
  
  
  


“inuyashaaa" 

  
  


She grinded her butt repeatedly, slowly at first making sure the pointed corner of the pillow would hit her nub every slide upwards. 

"Make me yours… aaaah "

  
  
  
  


She could not help but moan his name. How she'd wish for the day that Inuyasha would come to terms with their relationship and take advantage of her body whenever he wants. . 

  
  
  
  


Gripping the mattress with both of her fists, she began to drive her hips deeper to the pillow and began to grind frantically, so hard the bed frame squeaks with every thrust. 

  
  
  


Anyone who would see the shadow of her body casted on her wall would know in an instant what she was up to. But she didn't care. No one matters for her at that moment, only she and her mental image of a naked inuyasha bucking his hips upwards to meet her bouncing core.

  
  


“Inuyashaaa.. Ah. Dont stop. Pleasee..”

  
  


She was close. So close to seeing stars and reaching that heaven that makes her body spasm. Only five hard hits on her clit. 

Five. “Yes..”

Four. “Ahhh”

Three “Inuyashaa”

Two. “AH! 

One. 

  
  
  


* * *

She woke up. Not having the last swipe her swollen button desperately needed to orgasm.

  
  
  
  


_“What just happened?”_

  
  
  


She scanned the room and noted of the wooden walls and ceiling that sheltered her.

  
  


She was in the feudal era. 

“You’re awake.” The voice of Inuyasha pierced through the silence of the night. 

  
  
  
  


Kagome looked down and saw herself, naked from down below. Her legs spread wide, with the face of the hanyou just hovering over her leaking center. 

  
  


“Mate, I thought you'd never wake” - he smirked, fang poking at the side of his mouth.

“Wait.. Inu have you been -- ”

“Lapping at your clit? Yes my mate.” He laughed as he kissed the side of her thigh.

  
  
  


It has been a year. A year after the well reopened and she made the conscious decision to be with Inuyasha for good. A year since he took her as his mate. 

  
  
“What were you dreaming about?”

“no- nothing..”

  
“Keh! Sure as hell heard you telling me to go faster! Cmon, tell me what it is. I’m your mate, kagome. there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

  
  
  
  


“well.. I dreamt of what I did before... When we were not mated yet. We talked of this before, you know. I’d touch myself and think of you. Well.. in my dream i was using my pillow to -aah!”

  
  


Inuyasha sucked hard on her clit

  
  


“Woman. You will never touch yourself again. Your body is only mine to please.”

  
  
  


Kagome sobbed after hearing Inuyasha's sentiment. 

"Wha-- wait. What is happening??" As much as he wanted to continue with his ministration, Inuyasha moved away from her rosy folds and cuddled her mate instead. 

  
  


"Hey. No crying…. " 

"I'm just happy…"

"Hmm? Tell me."

"I.. the dream.. I just remember how badly I wanted to make love to you before.. but I couldn't at the time. and now.. im yours.. and.. you're mine.. and i can take you whenever i want.." 

That warranted a chuckle from Inuyasha. Hugging her tighter, he cradled kagome's head on his chest. 

"I love having sex with you, Inu"

"Kagome… Dammit, mate, that's my line. Why do you think I'm eating you up in your sleep, huh??" 

It was kagome's turn to laugh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

The night ended with Kagome reliving her dreams, only this time she wasn't straddling on a pillow but on Inuyasha's mouth instead. Grinding her hips so that the tip of his nose would swipe at her nub while feeling his mouth open and close on her slit, his tongue swirling around, teasingly poking at her hole. 

  
  
  


A year after, and their relationship has come so far. 

  
  


And cum, they had.

  
  


For the fourth time that night.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on pixiv @fanfiction2


End file.
